Universe and You
by suitcaseofmemories
Summary: Luna is dreaming and who knows, maybe this is the universe's way of telling her what she should do? AU. Harry/Luna. Challenge fic, challenge description inside.


Disclaimer: The writing's mine, the characters aren't.

**A/N: **The challenge for this ficlet was "It Was All A Dream: Write a dream sequence for one of the HP characters. You can make it clear or not who the character is that is dreaming. The whole fic must be the dream or part of it: for no part of it should the character be awake.W

* * *

It was like she was wading through a thick fog. Well, not like. She was wading through a thick fog. How weird. She couldn't remember ever leaving the castle. In fact, she couldn't even remember waking up. Maybe someone had dosed her with a potion? It was possible. People disliked her enough to do that. Or maybe she was dreaming again. Much more likely! Yes, she was dreaming. Now that she had figured that out, the fog seemed less foggy and much more dreamy.

She let herself go and submitted to the strong compulsion she felt. The moment she submitted to it, she could feel everything that was on her mind simply fall off her. Letting the feelings and emotions of this moment wash over her, Luna quickly picked up on where she was supposed to go. She was in the Forbidden Forest, or so it seemed, and needed to get back to the castle.

Well! No problem at all! She held her head high and with a smile on her face to ward off the forest's creatures she marched towards what she thought was the direction of that castle. A few moments later – she was sure that she had been fast-forwarded through part of her dream – she stood at the edge of the forest. The fog was completely gone and as she looked over the land that belonged to Hogwarts, the sun quickly rose and within the blink of an eye it stood high and shone down onto the lake. No one in sight.

Something cold tickled her feet and when she looked down, she saw a snake dancing around her naked feet. How she had lost her shoes again was beyond her, but it wasn't really important. The snake, however, was. It was kind of sweet, she thought. Even in disguise, it was still clear that the snake was someone special. She smiled.

"Hello, Harry! How are you doing?" With a big grin on her face she picked up the snake and looked him in the eye. Yes, definitely Harry. If it weren't for the strange lightning shape above his eyes that was just a little bit lighter than the rest of the skin, his eyes would've told her who he was. No human or animal had such green eyes except for one Harry Potter.

She waited for him to answer but no sound came from the small snake in her arms. Well, they didn't have to talk, she reckoned. It was nice, just being here. There was still no one outside but the two of them. Maybe they should go back into the castle but she didn't feel anything that might've motivated her to do so. Figuring that this was her dream and she could do whatever she wanted to for now, she left the shades of the forest and made her way towards Hagrid's hut.

Once there she sat down on the steps that led up to Hagrid's front door and set Harry-the-snake down next to her. It was nice, just sitting there in silence. It was nice to have a friend. Maybe this was what this dream was all about. Cherishing her friends. Well, she certainly did that. They were like her family, she thought. Always there for her. It was really nice.

Or maybe the universe was trying to tell her something. Something about herself. Something to do with Harry.

"Maybe," Harry's voice said in response. She giggled and turned around to face him, now in human form. She hadn't realised she had spoken aloud. Or maybe she hadn't. It was a dream after all.

"Maybe? What do you reckon this is about, Harry?" She wasn't quite sure what she expected – and usually she wasn't fazed by anything – but what happened next wasn't it. Nope, she definitely hadn't included that in what might happen.

"Maybe this is about you and me, Luna. Maybe it is about how you would like to kiss me. And maybe you should just do that." He grinned at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Yes, she had to admit, it fazed her a bit, but it could've been worse. It could've been much worse, she thought. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. She liked this. She was about to say something to Harry – her Harry? a dream projection of the real Harry? – but he was gone. Of course. Surely, she was meant to do something now. Something in reality.

"Well, no time like the present," she said to herself and closed her eyes, willing herself back to the other side of her dream state. No time like the present to figure out if the universe had indeed been telling her something.


End file.
